Days By The Water
by Rinnu500
Summary: Sometimes the arguing and fighting simply became too much. And so, Rena decided to make some new friends. ... though some were more... questionable choices... RenaXVarious


**Ritsu: So, this will be the NPC equivalent of my Nights By The Fire. And so I named it 'Days By The Water'. So creative. ^-^' Unlike my other series, this will have more romance. And for the moment it will only contain Rena and other MALE NPCs. I might add female NPCs later as well. We'll see. If it's not obvious I love Rena to pieces and want her to have lots and lots of love with lots of sexy males. MMMMFFF. 2****nd**** jobs for everyone (though you won't see much of the rest of the group, sorry).**

**Glaive: Kukuku, Ritsu doesn't own Elsword. If she did, perhaps it would be less boring…**

* * *

It wasn't every day when the mysterious Glaive agreed to join you for shopping. Rena still didn't quite understand why he'd agreed, or even why she asked him in the first place. _Ahh… It makes it a lot easier though, since he's not arguing like Elsword or Aisha. Or try to poke and prod Eve when no one's looking… or- Ahh, never mind! Focus, Rena!_

If Glaive had noticed Rena's inner debate he said nothing, but Rena hadn't expected him to either. He was quieter than normal, she noted, but thought little of it. Rena wondered briefly if the bustle and noise of the city was bothering him, but decided not to pursue such an inquiry. The last time she'd tried to ask him something (apart from asking him to join her shopping trip) he'd almost sent her off to Henir by herself.

_I really do wonder what he looks like… underneath that mask,_ Rena thought to herself, picking up a potion, turning it and spinning it to check the quality. _It's not sticky, good. That means it's fresh. Last time Elsword bought old potions we had to scoop the bottles out with a spoon…_

Rena subconsciously let a small smile slide onto her lips at the thought.

"Amused, Rena?"

Rena blinked, surprised at Glaive's sudden question. She glanced up at Glaive's face, meeting his one-eyed gaze. She kept her eyes steady even though Glaive's intense stare made her slightly uncomfortable.

"I was just thinking of my friends, that's all," she explained, choosing to ignore all of the stares the two were attracting. Glaive wasn't the most inconspicuous person, so to say.

"There's rarely a dull moment when they are around," Rena continued happily, scratching the back of her head. Glaive closed his eye.

"I see."

Rena blinked, a thought striking her. She grabbed hold of Glaive's left hand with both of her own.

"You should join us sometime. We could give you some amusement, I'm sure," she spoke, giving the man before her a smile. Glaive gave her a long calculating stare.

"Perhaps you could," he replied eventually, easing Rena's worry. _I hope I wasn't being rude or anything… I might have seemed a bit pushy there!_

"Rena?" Glaive begun, staring the elf down while awaiting a response.

She blinked and tilted her head to the side.

"Yes?"

"Have you met Henir?" he asked, this time actually seeming to contemplate his question before asking it, striking Rena as odd. But even more so, the question confused her.

"I don't believe you technically meet a place… so would I be correct in assuming you mean the god of legend, Henir?"

A nod.

Rena let go of Glaive's hand and turned around to gaze at the bustling townspeople.

"Well… I suppose I have," she answered, her lips erupting into a smile upon hearing a surprised noise from behind her. She refrained from commenting on it, as she knew Glaive would certainly not appreciate her pointing out that he showed so called 'emotions' that he was not supposed to have.

"But… not the Henir of today," she continued, glancing down at the ground. Glaive patiently waited for her to continue.

"It's… difficult to explain. It might not even be the same Henir you speak of."

Rena turned around and met Glaive's gaze.

"It's a rather long story, so I'd like to finish shopping, for now. If you'd like… I could tell you the story afterwards," she explained, a small smile on her face.

"Intriguing…"

_Somehow I feel like I won't be able to finish shopping today after all…_

"_Kukuku_… You are a woman, speaking and shopping at the same time should be an easy task for you. Unless you truly wish to visit the Henir of today…"

Rena felt her eyebrows twitch.

_Sadly, I know he's capable of going through with that threat…_

"… You know what… perhaps I can simply go shopping another day…"

"That sounds like a brilliant idea."

* * *

**Ritsu: So… yeah. I like Glaive, a loooot. There'll be a continuation to this, as will there be to the ones to be written. Lento will be next~**


End file.
